Only When You're Ready
by Ratdawg
Summary: Sora has issues with life including his feelings for Riku, so why is he hanging around a sea side cliff instead of telling him how he feels? Why doesn't he go after Riku after he blatantly shows he likes him?


Title: _Only When You're Ready_

Chapter One of ??: The Cliff

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _SoraXRiku_

Word Count: 873

Author: _The Reactive Raver_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Sora, Riku or any of the Kingdom Hearts related elements of this story . . . . even if I wish I did ;;_

Warnings: _Yaoi_

Note: If you don't like it, don't read and don't WHINE!

* * *

Waves crash against the side of the cliff imitating the soothing sound of a low car engine rumble, while white foam sprays into the air briskly hitting a young man in the face. Sora stared down many feet below the top of the cliff where the waves crashed heavily against jagged and sharpened edges of numerous spear-like rocks. He took a deep breath as he prepared to jump off of the cliff and into the air, but he was stopped by something inside himself telling him it was better not to. _"Come on! You can do this . . . just jump! Nothing is gonna happen you'll be fine." _Sora told himself as he stood there eyes closed for what seemed to him like an eternity, then with a sigh he let out the breath he had been holding. "I can't do it. I should have known better." He spoke to himself a sense of disheartenment seeping into his voice. He turned away from the cliff, the ocean, and the excitement of the jump and began to trudge the way back to his home.

The dusty old road leading up to Sora's house radiated with a tropical heat, which fit since he lived on an island. He passed one of the few roads signs that pointed towards the town, by extension his school, and the direction of his home. Sora turned to the right heading towards home while he passed under one of the palm trees that were seen frequently on the island something in the tree cause a loud rustling of the leaves. He stopped in the middle of the road under the tree, threw his head back and instead of looking around all he did was stretch and yawn. "Why couldn't I just do it?" He asked himself as he finished stretching and yawning. The rustling started again, but this time it was louder and more obvious.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Came a voice all too familiar to Sora as a boy with long white hair jumped down from the top of the tree.

WHAM!

The next thing Sora knew he was on the ground with a weight on his chest, he slowly opened his eyes to see his long time friend Riku sitting on him with a competitive smile. A smirk grew on Sora's face as he pushed Riku off of him, stood up and began dusting himself off. "What were you talking about before I jumped ya?" Riku asked Sora as he jumped onto his feet.

"Oh! Nothing" Sora answered quickly trying to cover up what he had said. Riku looked him over for a moment with a questioning look on his face.

"You're wet . . . have you been out at the cliffs again?" Riku mused as the look on his face changed back to a smirk.

"No, I went swimming and my clothes got wet. You know I can't stand the cliffs." Sora spoke in a calm, level voice.

"Yeah, whatever you say Sora." Riku just kept the same smirk that told he knew Sora was lying. "Heading home? Of course you are, so I'll go with you!"

"Alright, but only if you can keep up" Sora said as he took off down the road a tone of competitiveness thick in his voice, it was enough to rival even Riku's own competitiveness.

Sora held the lead until they began to near his house, because he began to slow down not wanting his time with his friend to end. Riku mistaking Sora sudden sluggishness as a sign of fatigue over took him and reached the porch with a heavy sigh of victory.

"I win!" Riku spun around and shouted at Sora between his short breathes. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow now that I got you home."

"Yeah you better remember to study for the test at school tomorrow. If we fail another test Kairi is gonna kill us." Sora spoke with a laugh as he referred to one of their long time friends.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Riku had a look of relief spread across his face. "Thanks for reminding me, I would rather not have Kairi be so mad at me she would kill me. Especially sense that would mean I wouldn't get to see you anymore."

Sora looked away as a bright blush began to spread across his face, he could tell because he immediately began to feel his face heat up. "I, uh, I gotta go. See ya!" Sora said quickly and bolted into his house.

"Bye?" Riku spoke questioningly after Sora was inside the house and began to walk off.

Sora leaned against the closed door trying to calm down, but he knew nothing would work. "Hey mom I'm gonna go on to bed since it's so late!" He yelled into the house as he headed to his room to sleep. It really was late for once. Sora opened the door to his room with a loud creak. The room as fairly empty aside from a desk, a bed, and few posters, as well as clothes littering the floor, Sora waded through the mess to his bed. He jumped onto it and the springs creaked out a low moan.

* * *

**To be continued. . . .if enough people like it XD

* * *

**

I had been working on a few pieces of fiction for a class when I started writing this one and I deemed it good enough to post here. If enough people like it I'll probably continue to add to it

As always, please **read** and **review**.

**_And a personal shout-out: _**_Thanks to all my friends for encouraging my writing XD_

**_Hope you're having fun wink,_**

**_Jamsy James X_**


End file.
